<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>В горы by Jell</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23141923">В горы</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jell/pseuds/Jell'>Jell</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2019, Gen, Hogwarts Forbidden Forest, Muggle/Wizard Relations</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:29:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23141923</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jell/pseuds/Jell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Дадли идет в поход</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>В горы</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано на ФБ-2019 для команды Гарри Поттера</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Путь был долгий. К цели его путешествия, как оказалось, не вела ни одна дорога. Впрочем, именно этого Дадли и ждал. </p><p>Он шел старыми и заброшенными туристическими тропами, карабкался в горы, плутал в невысоких лесах, мерз по ночам в палатке и ловил в горных озерах рыбу. Наверное, было крайним безрассудством отправиться сюда одному, никому не сказав, но иначе у него ничего бы не вышло. Прознай родители, в какой поход он отправился, обоих бы хватил удар. Дадли в этом ни на миг не сомневался. Лучше уж так, потихоньку. А если что, он тащил с собой сотовый телефон. Впрочем, в такой глухомани тот все равно не ловил. </p><p>Все, началось в год, когда Дадли чуть не умер. Он тогда даже решил, что это все Поттер, и совершенно не верил, когда тот уверял, что им обоим грозила страшная опасность. Потом Дадли месяцами мучили кошмары. Он просыпался от собственного крика и слез, от холодной тоски и отчаяния, а потом слышал похожие крики из-за стенки. Поттер страдал не меньше. И как-то медленно — мысли у Дадли всегда были неспешными — пришел к выводу, что тогда на него напал совсем не Поттер.  Может, даже в самом деле пытался спасти. Ведь не приснился же Дадли серебристый олень, выплывший из палочки Поттера, который отшвырнул от них что-то невидимое, но ужасное. </p><p>В своих снах он тоже стал призывать этого прекрасного оленя, и как ни странно тот смог разогнать его кошмары.</p><p>Дадли пытался осмыслить все, что с ним произошло почти два года, пока в день отъезда не понял, что они с Поттером расстаются, возможно, навсегда. Казалось, родителям плевать, что Поттеру грозят твари похуже, тех «дементоров», которые тогда пришли за ним. Дадли сказал все, что надумал к тому моменту, пожал брату руку и ушел, надеясь, что встретится с ним снова и скажет что-нибудь еще. Более продуманное и не такое неуклюжее. </p><p>Он терпеливо ждал год — Поттер не появился. Им с родителями разрешили вернуться домой, но от Поттера не было никакой весточки. Он исчез, и Дадли это крайне не нравилось.</p><p>В доме осталось несколько «этих» его книг. Мама хотела их сжечь, но передумала и спрятала в каморку под лестницей. Дадли нашел их и забрал. Он ненавидел читать, но «Историю Хогвартса» прочел за ночь от корки до корки. А потом еще раз. И решил, что обязательно увидит этот Хогвартс и найдет Поттера, если тот еще жив. Дадли почему-то был в этом уверен. Всегда казался задохликом, но было в нем что-то такое. Может, быть эта его магия?..</p><p>Дадли готовился к походу ночами, смотрел по картам, искал информацию в интернете, выстраивая путь. </p><p>Подходящее время наступил как раз в начале июня. Его друзья решили отправиться в поход, и Дадли попросил прикрыть его перед родителями. Сказал, что познакомился с клевой девчонкой в интернете и теперь хочет съездить к ней. Они согласились, не зная, что его путь лежал куда дальше.</p><p>На пятый день своего пешего похода Дадли вступил в лес. И этот лес ему сразу не понравился — слишком темен, угрюм... Нехороший, в общем, лес. </p><p>Дадли пытался идти быстрее, но только стал больше спотыкаться. Ему все чудилось, что кто-то на него пялится с голодным интересом. За кустами и на деревьях раздавались подозрительные шорохи, но сколько Дадли не вглядывался, ничего подозрительного не замечал. Компас тоже вел себя странно — то стрелка нормально показывала на север, то вдруг начинала бешено крутиться. Видимо Дадли был уже близко к своей цели. </p><p>Он рассчитывал, что сумеет выбраться из леса до темноты. Но сумерки сгущались, а не единого проблеска, предвещающего выход из чащобы, видно не было.</p><p>Рядом завыли волки. А когда на тропинку спрыгнул гигантский паук — Дадли заорал и бросился бежать. Он споткнулся о первый же корень и тяжело рухнул на землю, придавленный рюкзаком. Он почувствовал что-то на своих ногах, неистово забрыкался и заорал еще громче. Что-то тонкое, твердое и шерстистое ткнулось в руку, Дадли нащупал свободной рукой нож и пырнул им куда-то в темноту. Не попал. </p><p>Дадли попытался подняться, но никак не получалось выбраться из-под рюкзака. Он заерзал сильнее, и почти освободился, когда услышал:</p><p>— Араниа экзуме!</p><p>Твари исчезли, по руке только как будто ветерком мазнуло. Но спаситель никак больше себя не проявил. Дадли все же выполз из-под рюкзака, сел и уставился прямо на Гарри Поттера. </p><p>Тот стоял со своей волшебной палочкой, которая светилась яркой звездочкой в стемневшем лесу.</p><p>— Поттер, — прохрипел Дадли.</p><p>— Вот уж кого я никак не ожидал здесь увидеть… Дадли?</p><p>— Ага.</p><p>— Что ты тут делаешь?</p><p>— Ну…. — Сейчас он тут сидел на земле, но Поттера явно интересовало не это. — Пришел посмотреть. У нас твои книги остались, ну и вот…</p><p>Дадли опустил глаза, он не хотел сейчас смотреть на Поттера. Тот наверняка просто заржет, но Поттер все не смеялся.</p><p>— Ты читал про Хогвартс, и тебе захотелось сюда попасть?</p><p>— Типа того. Посмотреть.</p><p>— Но ты же все равно ничего не увидишь… — в голосе Поттера звучала неуверенность. </p><p>Дадли поднялся, отряхнулся и потянулся за рюкзаком.</p><p>— Как ты вообще? В порядке?</p><p>— Вроде да, — ответил Дадли.</p><p>— Тебе повезло, что после всего мы патрулируем окрестности Запретного леса, тут до сих пор полно темных тварей водится. Если бы они напали раньше, если бы я тебя не услышал…</p><p>— То ничего бы не узнал. Ты же не собирался возвращаться, да?</p><p>Поттер не ответил и Дадли понял, что был прав. </p><p>Они медленно продвигались по тропинке, Поттер зачем-то интересовался новостями, Дадли что-то отвечал, но все его мысли были там, впереди, где за пролеском уже виднелись огоньки. Они вышли как-то сразу, с одной стороны лежала темная гладь озера, с другой стояло какое-то странное похожее на стадион сооружение, а прямо перед собой Дадли увидел Замок. Он явно пережил атаку, одна башня почернела, стены другой были испещрены пробоинами, но в целом он был…</p><p>— Прекрасен.</p><p>— Я же говорил… Что? — Гарри с изумлением посмотрел на Дадли.</p><p>— Он как на картинке, только еще круче.</p><p>— Но ты же маггл, магглы не видят Хогвартс.</p><p>— Ну, видимо не совсем маггл. Ты же мой брат, значит, я могу быть этим… скви? Скве?</p><p>— Сквибом. Да, наверное. Ну раз ты его видишь, пойдем, покажу, внутри он еще круче!</p><p>И они пошли.</p><p>Дадли сначала не верил в магию, потом ненавидел ее и боялся, наверное, пришла пора повзрослеть, посмотреть своим страхам в лицо и подружиться с ними. И с Поттером тоже.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>